Lieutenant
Overall: 13.5 Biography Full Name Armando Hernandez Aliases Lieutenant Hernandez Alter Egos The Vigilante Nicknames N/A Place of Birth Los Angeles, California Date of Birth 1994 First Appearance 2020 Alignment Good Appearance Gender Male Race Mexican, Human Height 6’2” Weight 185 lbs Eye Color Brown Hair Color Black Skin Color Light-Medium Work Occupation Businessman; Hernandez Industries Base New York, New York Connections Group Affiliation Wolf Pack Relationships Eduardo Hernandez (Father, Deceased) Anahi Hernandez (Mother, Deceased) Valentina Hernandez (Sister, Mariposa) Alondra Lopez (Aunt) Yesenia Lopez (Cousin, Rose) Yolanda Lopez (Cousin, Violet) Chloe Cassandra (Ex-Wife, Bellator) Mieko Sakura (Wife, Katana) Spencer Hernandez (Daughter, Loba) Alondra Jelani (First Cousin Once Removed, Titan II) Juno Alessandra Hernandez (Daughter, Venatrix) Kara Wyn (Niece, Kara Wyn) History Armando Hernandez was born in 1994 in Los Angeles, California. His mother, older sister, and aunt had fled from Juarez, Mexico the previous year. They were escaping the Aguilar Cartel, the same cartel that killed Armando’s father and “captured” his aunt’s husband Seeing the state the world was in, Armando convinced himself to enlist in the army after his high school graduation in 2012. Being one of the smallest and youngest recruits, he faced many challenges in his training. Armando’s platoon was hand-picked by Captain Lisa McKnight of the British SAS for a Joint Operation Task Force known as Wolf Pack, one of the most elite squads in the world. The Wolf Pack’s first assignment started off well, but turned south when a terrorist organization's ambush wiped out the entire Wolf Pack except for Armando. Armando joined in on the assault of an outpost of the unknown organization. Armando was promoted to First Lieutenant for his bravery, leadership, and show of skill, and became head of Captain McKnight’s Wolf Pack. Armando served for 4 years before resigning and returning home. In 2020, he founded a military-partnered company, Hernandez Industries, that creates advanced weapons, equipment, and technology. One day, Armando learned about an experimental military medical operation that could remove the effects of mental disorders, like PTSD, from soldiers. With no human trials yet conducted, Armando agreed to be the first. The experiment somewhat worked, removing permanent conditions, but Armando received flashes of his past as a soldier that would severely disorient him. However, Armando’s mind became sharper; he had faster reflexes and was more intelligent than before. Armando’s new mind, paired with his Wolf Pack training, and a rising crime rate, led to him becoming a vigilante, combating many groups and gangs. However, when small-time groups were replaced by large criminal organizations, Armando needed help. He trained his closest, most trusted individuals: his cousins Yesenia and Yolanda Lopez. The three became the vigilante group Wolf Pack. APWs Abilities Combat Firearms Combat Leadership Strategy Survival Unbreakable Will Powers Bullet Time +0.5 Danger Sense +2.5 Endurance +0.5 Intelligence +0.5 Marksmanship +0.5 Peak Human Condition +3 Reflexes +0.5 Stamina +0.5 Stealth +1 Vision-Night +0.5 Vision-Thermal +0.5 Weapon-based Powers +0.5 Weapons Master +2.5 Weaknesses Depression Crash Human Weaknesses Loadout Clothes White Long Sleeve Shirt Black Fingerless Gloves Black Cargo Pants Black Combat Boots Armor H-TK Body Armor Knee Pads Weapons H-DMR 15 H-SMG 17 H-PDW 12 (×2) Captain McKnight’s M9 Combat Knife Equipment Monocle Grappling Hook H-TAB v2.0 Transportation Black Armored Sports Car